lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Missing Episodes
When Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie was released to Hulu in 2014 by Lionsgate, seventeen episodes were missing, thirteen being part of the "Mumfie's Quest" arc aired back in 1994 in the UK and in 1995 in America which later became a movie, and four episodes animated by D'Ocon Animation Studios. Only one missing episode, uploaded before Hulu's release of the series, has been found in English, and only six missing episodes were released in English to VHS. By April of 2014, all of the missing episodes, save for the last two which were combined instead in that dub, were uploaded in Norwegian to YouTube by the user Seriemorder. Earlier in the same month, a NicoNico Douga user uploaded a Japanese version of the first episode, which was later reposted to YouTube by ScarecrowellaSweetie, who then uploaded two more Japanese episodes. The "Mumfie's Quest" arc episodes All of these episodes were released as a movie of the same name. The original versions of the episodes contain additional scenes and songs cut out in the movie. The Norwegian dub combined the last two episodes for reasons unknown, and as of August 2014, can't be found unedited anywhere, except on out-of-print VHS tapes in Japan. The cut scenes in the episodes are noted next to their names. * The Beginning of Things (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian and Japanese): The cut scene in this episode involves the two bully pigs fighting with Pinkey and Scarecrow trying to break the argument up. * A Whale of Discovery (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian and Japanese): This contains three cut scenes-one where Mumfie plays in puddles, a longer introduction scene for Whale, and a scene where Mumfie has trouble sleeping in a hammock. * Pinkey's Mysterious Island (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian and Japanese): This episode has three sequences which were shortened in the movie-the walking through the forest scene had a part where Mumfie is scared and whistles to help himself stay calm, an additional verse of "Gotta Dance, Gotta Whistle, Gotta Sing" (which can be found on CD), and a longer sequence where Mumfie is sucked into a tree. * Definitely Danger (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian) * The Queen Of Night (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian) * Bottom Of The Ocean Blues (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian): The VHS box of the second volume released in the UK shows a picture of Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinkey and Mrs. Admiral looking through portholes through Whale, meaning that the cut scene was possibly about Whale taking them through an ocean tour. * Sea of Surprises (released on VHS in the UK, on YouTube in Norwegian) * Sparks In The Dark (uploaded to YouTube in English, the only found missing episode in English, also can be found in Norwegian): The movie cuts out the scene where Mumfie and Scarecrow trip on the rocks in the cave, which creates a plothole as to how they get missing. Also, anytime jam jars are mentioned get cut, creating yet another plot hole in a post-movie episode (A Fishy Tale). * Eel Appeal (on YouTube in Norwegian) * Friendship is a Circle (on YouTube in Norwegian): The titular song, despite being one of the more popular songs, got cut from the movie for reasons unknown. * The Chase Is On (on YouTube in Norwegian) * Foe or Friend? (unedited release hasn't been found yet) * A Treasure Beyond Price (unedited hasn't been found yet) The missing D'Ocon episodes All of these episodes have been uploaded to YouTube in Norwegian by Seriemorder. * Aiming For The Moon: The Lighthouse Keeper has been told by an underwater scientist that he can turn his lighthouse into a rocket. * The Music Of Spring: A deer whose music brings spring to the woods loose her magical flute. * Lighter Than Air: Bristle discovers a potion he thinks makes foods healthy, but it turns out to be a levitating potion. * Flying Fever: The Admirals come over to Mumfie's house to play golf, but little do they know how dangerous it will be to Napoleon and Fifi. Video of the episodes Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Audio